


Losses

by Titti



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victories come with losses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losses

Time was of the essence. The Wraith were getting closer, two mother ships still intact out in space, moving closer to Atlantis. Rodney ran through the possibilities, last minutes attempts driven by desperation more than reason. Nothing he could think would save them, not against those ships.

He raised his eyes to the monitor, and saw the jumper, then he heard John's voice. "You let Sheppard man that ship?" But there was no time for recrimination, instead he put in the self destruct code. There was nothing more to do, and hope that John could perform a miracle.

He bowed his head and wished he could cry, but there were people around, people who didn't know that even if John pulled it off, Rodney would have lost the man he loved.


End file.
